Knowledge
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: I do not own Star Wars, I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and I wish that I did but I don't. Please don't sue me Disney. Otherwise enjoy! Star Wars Rebels shows us the return of Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor. Ahsoka, Bail Organa, and even Mon Mothma. Because of that I figured Ahsoka might explain her revelation during the beginning of Season 2 of Rebels. Contains Language


**Knowledge**

Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Commander Wolffe, Captain Rex, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Riyo Chuchi

Pairings: Risoka (Minorly)

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and I wish that I did but I don't. Please don't sue me Disney. Otherwise enjoy!

Summary:

Star Wars Rebels shows us the return of Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor. Ahsoka, Bail Organa, and even Mon Mothma. Because of that I figured Ahsoka might explain her revelation during the beginning of Season 2 of Rebels. Yes I know the realization is later, but that didn't make much sense to me, you spend nearly three years in combat you know someone pretty well.

_A/N: Given the end to Rebels I'll probably be doing some fics revolving around the themes explored and so on._

* * *

_Knowledge_

Yavin IV, Rebel High Command

"I know who Vader is." Ahsoka's words silenced the room, the shimmering blue outlines of Mothma, and Wolffe stilled. Rex's jaw tightened and his back went straight, brown eyes locked with Ahsoka. Bail Organa turned to his mouth slipping into an 'O' shape. Riyo's lips went thin, pulled into a line as her eyes hardened and landed on Ahsoka. It was almost like a joke, a Human, a Pantoran, a Clone, and a Togruta walk into a bar… but the air was fraught with energy, the way people kept still, shifting only barely. The back lighting of the Yavin control center was low, the evening light fading into nothing. Besides the assembled people there was no other sound, no other person. Ahsoka's hands slipped around her upper arms, shielding her chest as her face cast downwards. Riyo and Rex shared a glance, their postures falling ever so, and letting their eyes wander around back to Ahsoka.

"Who is it?" Mothma's voice is hard, yet light. It pierces the quiet of the room, heading straight for Ahsoka. The eyes seemed to scratch across the Togruta's skin. Her head falling further as her lekku and montrals burned. Water pooled in her eyes as she raised them back to the others.

"I've only seen one person fly like that… one person who could slice their way through an entire squadron of combat fighters…" She could feel the heat and wetness trailing down her face. One of her hands quickly swiped at her face, then another, and again. She could feel his cold, his pain, his wrath. Even so far from him it encircled her, it filled her with anguish, regret, and guilt. Her knees shuddered and Riyo slips over to her, a hand catching Ahsoka's shoulder and bringing those blue eyes to her own golden. Now closer Riyo could see the red rims, and the bloodshot.

"It's okay Commander, take your time," Rex grunts. He'd seen brothers who'd broken under less than Ahsoka had experienced over her life. Whatever this was,was far worse than he could have imagined. Wolffe's hologram nodded, while Mothma and Organa leaned closer.

"Anakin…" she whispers. Riyo's jaw drops and her arms clamp onto the Togruta as she slid to the floor. The others glance at each other. Ahsoka's sobs filling the space, Riyo could feel her clothes soaking, but didn't say a word. Had anyone of have entered, the anguished filled cry would have been akin to the loss of a brother, or a parent. It echoed in the Massassi Temple, bouncing through the walls. Rex braced against the nearest table. Water filling his own eyes and a pain lancing through his heart.

"You… You're sure?" His voice sounds no better than Ahsoka's. Bail lowers his head, shaking it from side to side. Mothma stands, mouth frozen along with her face. Rex forces a sharp breath through his lungs and makes his way over. Taking Ahsoka's other side he pulls her up by the chin. Tears were leaking down both of their faces. "Are you sure?"

Ahsoka doesn't answer, she swings out an arm pulling Rex into her embrace as the pair and Riyo sit cuddled together. Organa nods his fallen head, arms braced on a holoprojector. As he raises his eyes are as hard as durasteel.

"Then we no longer have a choice. Vader is unbeatable, not without help from an old friend. I'll order all Fulcrums and Rebels to avoid engaging Vader at all costs. Ahsoka… I'm sorry." Organa stepped away, letting his hand squeeze Ahsoka's shoulder before stalking towards the exit. "I think we should give them a moment, Senator Mothma, Commander Wolffe. May the Force be with you."

The holograms faded the click of shoes disappeared. Riyo, Rex, and Ahsoka don't know how long they sit together, crying on the ground. But Riyo feels stiff, Rex is feeling a burn in his muscles as he starts to lift the dozing Ahsoka up. Riyo takes Ahoska's other arm and the pair take her to the exit.

"We'll take her to my room, she shouldn't be alone. If you want you can stay, you don't have to be alone Rex." The walk is short but Rex doesn't answer. Looking back at Riyo he nods.

"Thank you, but there's something I need to do… someone I need to call." Rex walks through the empty halls, his armoured boots striking the stone and echoing. In his head he remembers marching alongside Cody, he feels Fives and Echo at his back. He thinks about Kix and Jesse just being in the mess hall they'd left and Dogma standing with Appo on the landing platform.

He reaches the night sky, the stars shining and the sounds of the jungle quiet. A few hisses escape as ships land and the whine of engines pierces his mind. He pulls out a photo, Fives and Echo in their ARC Trooper armour were on the left, Rex's elbow on Fives' shoulder. Cody stands firm on Rex's right. Echo at the very end. All of them staring towards the camera… towards Hardcase. Even now, in the dark of Yavin's jungles and the light of its red star Rex can hear their voices, and more tears trail down his face.

"What was all this for? What was the point? So many of my brothers dead, my General fallen, my Commander forced to hide, the Jedi broken. What was the damn point of it all…" The words bounce into the trees, and Rex let's his head fall. Slowly he slides the photo into his pocket and pulls out a comlink. Keying in a code it buzzes a few times, then a face appears. Just as old as his own, a nasty looking scar running down the left side near his eye. "Cody…"

"This is Imperial Commandant Cody, I'm unavailable at the moment, leave your message and I will return your call promptly." The face fades and Rex bites back a laugh, more tears stinging his eyes.

"I know you'd try to trace this, I know you were always the loyal soldier, but you were my friend, one of my oldest and most trusted brothers. Just thought I should let you know the Commander made it. I know you don't care about any of that… not anymore. But she made it Cody, after all our Brothers, after all the losses in that damn war… something made it, something worthy of all that chaos and destruction. I know you can't really hear this… but I just thought I'd let you know." The glow fades and Rex pulls up the Imperial Records, one highlighted for three years earlier. The one with Cody's name on the memorial plaque on Coruscant. "You always wanted to be the first in, didn't you brother?"

* * *

_A/N:_

_I have been absent for a long fucking time, I'm hoping to cut that out right now, but I just couldn't help myself with this short piece that will be posted under Rebels and Clone Wars. I'm still working on all of my stories and with any luck I'll finally get past the writer's block which has held them hostage._

_-Six_


End file.
